Brise le verrou si ça ne va pas
by yashiro-san
Summary: TRADUCTION, La première chose qu'a faite Kaito en voyant la forme adulte de tantei-kun fut de crier :'Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ' et de lui donner un coup de pied en plein visage. / KaiShin&ShinKai, oneshot, complet/


Titre original : Break the lock if it don't fit

Auteur : Luna Darkside

Traductrice : yashiro-san

Genre : Romance, Humour

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Détective Conan et Magic Kaito ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Gosho Aoyama. L'histoire appartient à Luna Darkside.

* * *

Kaito n'avait jamais activement boudé, mais il commençait à le reconsidérer.

Il lança un regard noir aussi discret que possible vers Hakuba alors que le blond continuait à raconter innocemment le dernier vol à sa petite amie (Aoko), qui l'écoutait religieusement. Dans sa main, son crayon semblait prêt à craquer.

''C'était très étrange,'' disait Hakuba alors que Kaito se laissait tomber sur sa chaise en faisant mine de ne pas écouter, fixant d'un air las la feuille de consignes qui leur avait été distribuée. ''Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, mais Edogawa-kun semblait si sincère et sérieux. Il est même allé jusqu'à dire qu'il avait passé un très bon moment à travailler avec moi durant les hold-up et qu'il appréciait mon amour de Sherlock Holmes. Hé bien, je suppose que c'est logique avec le recul, puisque Mori-san m'a annoncé qu'il était parti vivre aux États Unis avec ses parents, mais à ce moment là, c'était tout à fait inattendu.''

''C'est un peu bizarre,'' convint pensivement Aoko en inclinant la tête sur le côté. ''Je veux dire, nous savons tous qu'Edogawa-kun n'est pas exactement le gamin le plus normal, mais ça donne l'impression qu'il n'avait pas prévu de te revoir. Je suppose que si il ne revient pas, c'est logique, au final.''

Hakuba émit un son pour montrer son accord. ''Je ne pense pas qu'il revienne. Je l'ai vu parler à quelques autres lors du braquage, à l'inspecteur Nakamori et au conseiller Suzuki, notamment.'' Dit-il en secouant la tête. ''C'est un enfant tellement étrange…''

Ils furent alors interrompus par le son du crayon de Kaito qui se brisait en deux.

Aoko fut la première à réagir. Elle se rua vers sa place, retira les éclats de plastique de sa main et scruta sa paume à la recherche de quelconques coupures. N'en trouvant aucune, elle lâcha sa main et se renfrogna. ''Qu'est-ce qui ne _va pas_ chez toi, Kaito ?''

''Rien,'' grommela Kaito, fourrant les restes de son crayon dans son sac. Après un moment d'hésitation, il y fourra également sa feuille de consigne. ''Je vais bien.''

''Non, tu ne vas pas bien,'' corrigea inutilement Hakuba derrière Aoko. Kaito lui lança un regard disant clairement : _je vais mettre des scorpions dans ton lit_. Pour toute réponse, Hakuba souleva juste les sourcils, le bâtard. Finalement, il jeta son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte.

''Où tu vas ?''S'enquit Aoko, Kaito la regarda par-dessus son épaule.

''Je rentre'', répondit-il brièvement, poussant la porte de la classe sans se soucier de son cri indigné,'' Quoi, maintenant ? On n'était pas supposés aller manger des glaces aujourd'hui ?''

''Laisse-le. Il est juste de mauvaise humeur'', lui fit Hakuba d'une voix apaisante, prévoyant probablement huit façon différentes de passer l'après midi seul avec elle. Là-dessus, Kaito referma la porte de la classe, sans doute un peu plus fort que c'était strictement nécessaire.

Ce n'était pas, pensa férocement Kaito alors qu'il traversait le hall en effrayant et faisant avorter toutes les tentatives de salut de ses camarades, qu'il soit _amer_ ou quoi que ce soit. Ou même contrarié ou ennuyé ou encore le cœur brisé. Et ce n'était certainement pas seulement parce que tantei-kun était parti pour les États-Unis sans lui dire au revoir, et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait passé au moins quatre minutes à être sentimental avec Hakuba, d'entre tous.

Il était absolument impossible que Kaito se sente un peu énervé à cause de ça.

Kaito se rendit compte à quel point il était _ridicule_ alors qu'il fonçait sur le trottoir en direction de chez lui. Il était ridicule, car il n'était pas censé se soucier de tantei-kun en dehors de ''C'est en fait Kudo Shinichi, il est dangereux avec un ballon de foot, il devrait être évité si possible.'' Mais quelque part là-dessous, il avait aussi commencé à penser : ''Il est terriblement intelligent, il a le sens de l'humour le plus délicieusement sarcastique, et ce n'est pas si mal quand on est forcé de collaborer.''

Bon. Kaito s'arrêta devant chez lui, soupirant de dégoût alors qu'il poussait la porte. Il allait cependant devoir ajouter ''Il ne se soucie pas assez de toi pour te dire au revoir avant de s'envoler joyeusement pour les États-Unis pour faire ce que font les détectives rétrécis'' à la liste des choses qu'il a associées à Edogawa Conan.

Et, éventuellement,'' Tu ne le verras plus jamais.''

Avec un gémissement, Kaito laissa sa tête cogner contre le bois de sa porte d'entrée.

* * *

Une semaine s'est écoulée, durant laquelle Kaito s'est un peu plus isolé et a surtout inquiété Aoko en permanence, ce qui faisait rouler des yeux de résignation à Hakuba.

Finalement, Aoko réussit à le convaincre à faire autre chose que de rentrer à la maison et d'écouter du blues déprimant tout en regardant fixement par la fenêtre, principalement en affirmant qu'elle allait le suivre chez lui et le nourrir de force avec du poisson si il ne partait pas avec elle.

C'est ainsi que Kaito se retrouva assis dans un petit café près de Beika, regardant la vapeur sur la surface brune foncée de son café tandis qu'Aoko s'asseyait en face de lui et le scrutait avec anxiété pendant que, à ses côtés, Hakuba sirotait son thé avec son typique détachement britannique.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Aoko tapa de la paume contre la table. ''C'est complètement ridicule'', cria-t-elle en se levant. ''Tu peux soit nous dire ce qui se passe, soit je vais te trainer personnellement dans un aquarium.''

Clignant des yeux en regardant vers elle, Kaito soupira et repoussa sa tasse de café. ''Tu ne peux pas le faire. Je suis plus fort que toi.''

''Bien. Alors Hakuba-kun et moi t'y trainerons personnellement.'' Fit Aoko en plissant les yeux. ''Sérieusement, Kaito, pourquoi tu agis si bizarrement ?'' Puis, une pensée sembla soudainement lui apparaitre, faisant voler ses mains vers sa bouche. ''Ho mon Dieu, c'est une fille ?''

''Quoi ?'' Fit Kaito en lui lançant un regard confus.''Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par c'est…''

''J'ai tellement raison'', intervint Aoko avec un sourire triomphant alors qu'elle le pointait d'un doigt accusateur. ''Tout ça, c'est à cause d'une fille que tu as rencontrée quelque part et qui t'a rejetée ou quelque chose du genre, et tu es tout déprimé et ramolli à cause de ça.'' Déclara-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. ''Dis moi que je me trompe.''

Apparemment, Kaito a hésité une seconde de trop, car Aoko secoua la tête en se rasseyant. ''Tu es trop arrêté émotionnellement,'' dit-elle, pas méchamment, en regardant son café intact. ''C'est pourquoi il est si difficile pour toi de…''

Kaito ne su jamais ce qu'il lui était si difficile de faire, car c'est à ce moment précis que la cloche de la porte d'entrée tinta et qu'il leva les yeux pour voir nul autre que Kudo Shinichi entrer dans le café avec désinvolture.

Un instant, tout sembla s'arrêter. Kaito ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Shinichi, ne pouvait détourner le regard de ces yeux pétillants et inchangés, toujours trop grands, trop intelligents et trop magnifiques, tranchant contre sa peau de porcelaine familière, ou de sa frange inégale, sombre, nette et soigneusement arrangée tombant sur ce front familier.

Bien que, wow, Kaito n'avait pas réalisé quelle était à la taille réelle de Shinichi.

Quand Kaito réalisa qu'il était ouvertement bouche bée, la bouche partiellement ouverte, Shinichi l'avait déjà remarqué. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, révélant d'avantage ses iris cristallins, et sa bouche étonnement rose se retroussa en un sourire. Il avait clairement reconnu Kaito. Souriant, il se dirigea vers lui.

Derrière Kaito, Hakuba déclara :''ça ne serait pas Kudo Shinichi… ?'' et Aoko siffla ''Pourquoi il vient ici ? Tu le connais ?'' mais Kaito les ignora tous les deux et se leva, mal à l'aise.

Shinichi était juste devant lui à présent, à a peine quelques pas. Il était rayonnant et une fine trace de rose saupoudrait ses joues alors qu'il lui sourirait, la plus jolie chose que Kaito n'ai jamais vue. Kaito ouvrit lentement la bouche, avec étonnement, et cria :''Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?''

Shinichi eut une demi-seconde pour cligner des yeux, confus, avant que Kaito ne lui donne un coup de pied en plein visage.

Aoko cria, Hakuba était au bord de l'anévrisme, et plusieurs des serveurs semblaient sur le point de s'évanouir. Kaito les ignora tous, préférant marcher jusqu'à l'endroit où Shinichi était étendu sur le sol. Il le saisi alors par son t-shirt pour le tirer en position assise et l'embrassa passionnément.

Il y eut un brusque silence.

Non pas que Kaito l'ait réellement remarqué, considérant que les mains de Shinichi s'étaient, entre temps, posées sur ses hanches et que malgré ça, Kaito, qui avait presque pu littéralement goûter à sa surprise initiale, se concentrait à présent sur le fait de ne pas fondre sur le sol ou de faire des bruits plus gênants qu'ils n'en faisaient déjà. Et ce, parce que le détective alternait maintenant, nonchalamment, entre sa lèvre inférieure et des mouvements de langue.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque les cris d'Aoko atteignirent un niveau vraiment alarmant. Kaito se tourna alors pour lui lancer un regard noir, qui eut pour effet de lui faire fermer la bouche avec un son audible, avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur Shinichi, essayant de paraitre aussi furieux que possible, surtout lorsqu'il se sentait encore électrisé par leur échange.

''Je suis toujours furieux contre toi,'' marmonna-t-il, notant que ses mains avaient fini par saisir la mâchoire bien définie de Shinichi.

''Je pense que tu veux dire, fou _de_ moi'', corrigea Shinichi, car il était littéralement la pire personne de tous les temps, et Kaito lui donna un léger coup contre la joue, qui commençait rapidement à gonfler. Parce que, même si cette déclaration n'était pas techniquement fausse, elle n'était certainement pas appréciée. Shinichi émit un étrange bourdonnement en regardant Kaito avec trahison. Kaito l'ignora, choisissant plutôt de froncer les sourcils avec sérieux.

''Non, je veux dire que je suis en colère _contre_ toi.'' Dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Les membres du personnel étaient retournés à leur service et Aoko semblait, lentement, moins susceptible de s'enflammer. Puis, il baissa la voix. ''Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit avant de partir ?''

''Quoi ?'' S'étonna Shinichi en clignant des yeux. Il avait commencé à dessiner de petits cercles sur les hanches de Kaito avec ses pouces, ce qui était source de distraction, mais pas suffisamment pour dissuader Kaito de poser ses questions.

''Tu as dit au revoir à tout le monde, tantei-kun,'' lui rappela-t-il. ''Hakuba, l'inspecteur Nakamori, et même le conseiller Suzuki.'' Dit-il en essayant de ne pas sembler faire la moue (ce qu'il faisait malgré tout). ''Tu ne m'as même pas dit que tu t'en allais.''

Shinichi regarda Kaito comme si il était celui qui était insensible, stupide et beau à la fois. ''Je leur ai dit au revoir parce qu'ils ne savaient pas qui j'étais vraiment. Tu savais que j'étais Kudo Shinichi. Pourquoi je t'aurais dit au revoir alors que j'allais juste prendre l'antidote et te revoir ensuite ?'' Dit-il en clignant des yeux. ''Je pensais que tu savais ce que j'allais faire.''

''Mais tu étais…'' tressaillit Kaito avant de s'interrompre. Ok, alors peut-être…_peut-être_, qu'il n'avait pas considéré que Conan Edogawa n'allait, en fait, pas _réellement _aux États-Unis. Mais pourrait-on vraiment le blâmer ? Il avait pensé que Shinichi avait simplement… qu'il avait juste… il n'avait eu aucun moyen de le savoir… Shinichi ne lui avait donné _aucun_ signe…

Shinichi leva un sourcil, clairement au bord de l'éclat de rire.

_Ugh_. Kaito enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Shinichi pour éviter de le regarder.

''Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose,'' gémit-il dans un son étouffé alors que l'une des mains de Shinichi se levait pour hérisser l'arrière de ses cheveux.

''Tu as vraiment pensé que je partirais sans dire au revoir à mon voleur fantôme préféré ?'' Taquina-t-il, faisant rouler des yeux à Kaito, bien que Shinichi ne puisse évidement pas le voir.

''Je ferais _mieux d'être_ ton préféré. Si tu embrasses un voleur fantôme qui n'est même pas ton favori, je détesterai penser à ce que tu ferais à ton véritable préféré.''

''Hé bien, tu es vraiment unique.'' Fit Shinichi en tendant la main pour la placer sur son visage. ''Tu es intelligent, magnifique et absolument ridicule, et j'avais l'intention de te demander de sortir avec moi quand je récupèrerais mon corps.'' Tout en lui disant cela, il lui offrit un doux sourire, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ajoute : ''Et je veux dire par là que tu es le seul voleur fantôme que je connaisse, donc techniquement, tu es mon préféré par défaut.''

Kaito le dévisagea. ''Tantei-kun.''

''Oui ?''

''Tais-toi.''

''Alors je me suis trompé'', fit tristement Aoko en regardant Kaito enlacer un homme lambda au milieu du café. Elle jeta un œil compatissant à l'une des serveuses qui tentait de contourner le couple, manquant de peu le pied de Kaito. ''C'était…hé bien, pas une fille. Mais un garçon.''

Pendant ce temps, Hakuba secoua la tête en posant sa tasse de thé à présent vide. ''Je n'arrive pas à croire que Kudo Shinichi, d'entre tous, choisirait de s'associer à Kuroba-kun'', fit-il avec désapprobation. ''Il a pourtant clairement reconnu KID en Kuroba-kun, et pourtant il est toujours…'' dit-il avant de s'interrompre avec un toussotement en voyant Shinichi se pencher pour embrasser le coin de la bouche de Kaito. ''…prêt à entretenir une relation avec lui.''

''Peut-être que c'est parce que Kaito est _similaire_ à KID'', suggéra Aoko, toujours aussi loyale pour ne pas être d'accord avec les soupçons d'Hakuba comme quoi Kaito serait KID.

Hakuba ricana. ''Kudo Shinichi ? J'en doute.''

Aoko haussa les épaules et lança un regard inquiet à Kaito alors qu'il se dégageait des genoux de Shinichi. Ils réalisèrent simultanément que la joue de Shinichi avait gonflé au point d'atteindre la taille d'un pamplemousse. Ils commencèrent alors rapidement à paniquer. Soupirant, Aoko se leva pour aller les aider avant que Kaito ne se vide un vaisseau sanguin par pure culpabilité.

Bon hé bien, tant qu'ils étaient heureux, supposa-t-elle.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Cette fic est également connue sous le nom de ''je voulais poster quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas d'idées''. Ouais.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez quand même un peu apprécié cette expérience. A bientôt – Luna. **


End file.
